The 5 of Me
by anipike
Summary: Kidnapped at the age of four, and the victim of 2 subsequent years of abuse incarceration, Jesse has developed multiple personalities. The host personality, Jesse, is unaware of the others...


THE FIVE OF ME  
Inspired by the book All Around the Town  
  
Everyone is talking about it. EVERYONE knows!!!! Jesse thought.  
I just feel like dissappearing from this world. Cassandra went up to her.  
'Hey Jesse, what did you do now? I thought you were my friend.'  
Jesse looked at her evily. Tiffany went up to me.  
'Why do you pick you nose? Is it, like, a hobby or something?'  
Jesse's eyes filled up with tears and she ran outside. Nobody cared,  
nobody will even know that I'm gone.  
She sat in the curb and cried. A blue cadalac pulled up. Jesse looked up  
and saw a man with a mustache and freckles with a woman with red hair  
staring down at her. They scared her. They were big and tall just like  
her mommy but different in a scary way.  
'Hi little girl, what's wrong?' the scary woman asked. 'Do you want a  
lollipop? Will that make you feel better?'  
The scary man's eyes shined evily. But the thought of a sweet lollipop in  
her mouth did make her feel better. She stood up and walked slowly to the  
car inches away from her. The woman gave her the lollipop. It was red.  
And it did make her feel better.  
'Do you want some more? We can give you some more. It's in the house.'  
Jesse did want some more and her parents won't notice, they didn't even  
like her. She nodded.  
'Get in the car then.' the woman responded. Except her voice was a bit  
strict now. Jesse climed in the car and the woman closed the door behind  
it and locked it too. She became more scared now and wanted to go home.  
'Actually, I want to go home, I don't want the lollipop anymore.' she said.  
The woman and man ignored her. Tears filled in her eyes and she started to  
pound at the door.  
'Shut up or I'll kill you!' the woman screamed. Jesse was shocked. The  
woman was nice, but now she's even scarier. She sat quietly down, sobbing  
quietly in the backseat.  
Hours passed and the blue caddilac drove through the city and onto the  
forest. They finally stopped in a big cabin.  
'Come down the car little girl. That's right.' the man finally spoke.  
Jesse didn't like him any better than the woman. The cabin and the forest  
scared her and so does her 2 companions.  
  
Rachel looked over and over the house for her little sister. But  
found no trace of Jesse.  
'Have any of you saw Jesse?' she asked Jesse's friends.  
One of them made a face. 'How should we know?' she asked scronfully.  
'Well, aren't you her friends?'  
To her surprise, the little girl snorted. 'Friends? With that loser? Now  
way.'  
Rachel could not believe it. She raced across the house and onto the field  
as a blue cattalac ran away across the street. Rachel screamed. Her  
parents came out with all the kids. The neighbors also heard it and came  
out.  
'What's wrong honey?'  
Rachel made herself not believe it. Ofcourse not. She checked the kids,  
no sign. She finally faced reality and took in that the girl she saw  
pounding on the car window was Jesse.  
  
A couple of times she heard sirens of policeman. She tried to tell  
the little girl to go out there so she can be seen. But it seems that the  
little girl couldn't hear her. She always got slapped by the guy. Most of  
the times, she just feels sorry for her.  
The woman was no help either. All she does is type in the typewriter or  
watches tv.  
She often heard the poor little girl cry and scream that she wanted her  
mommy. Which makes her cry too. But not quite. She would always tell  
herself that since she was older than the little girl, she shouldn't cry.  
She has to be ok. Or else it'll all be worse for her and the little girl.  
One time, the guy slapped the little girl. But it wasn't the little girl.  
She knew. The slap had burned her face. But the little girl didn't feel  
it. She did.  
  
From The author:  
  
'I didn't really know if I should continue this story or not. Respond to  
the story just like you do with other stories, and  
that will send the response to my email. Tell me what you thought about  
the story and if I should continue it. Thanx!' 


End file.
